borutofandomcom-20200213-history
Boruto: Naruto the Movie
Boruto: Naruto the Movie (BORUTO -NARUTO THE MOVIE-, Boruto: Naruto za Mūbī) is the eleventh Naruto film and was first announced at the ending of The Last: Naruto the Movie. The movie was released in Japanese theatres on August 7, 2015, and in the United States with English subtitles on October 10 of the same year. Masashi Kishimoto is conceiving the story about the next generation, tying into the Naruto Project. The official DVD was released in Japan on July 6, 2016. The movie received an adaption titled "Versus Momoshiki Arc" (VSモモシキ編, Bāsasu Momoshiki-hen),1 which served as the introduction of the Boruto: Naruto Next Generations manga. Synopsis Fifteen years after the Fourth Shinobi World War,2 Naruto Uzumaki has become the Seventh Hokage of Konohagakure, which has grown into a large city with advanced technology, and the five ninja countries are at peace. Nonetheless, Naruto is overwhelmed with the responsibilities of being Hokage and can rarely spend quality time with his wife and their children. His son, Boruto has recently become a genin and has been teamed with Sarada Uchiha (the daughter of Sakura and Sasuke Uchiha), and Mitsuki under Konohamaru Sarutobi's command. Plot Overview Prologue ' In the ruins of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki's palace, Sasuke Uchiha is battling a mysterious shinobi after recovering a scroll that Kaguya had hidden away many centuries ago. After Sasuke narrowly avoids a powerful attack using Amenotejikara, another shinobi with a similar appearance reveals himself - having watched the battle from afar, intrigued by Sasuke's possession of the Rinnegan. '''A Hero's Child ' During a mission to capture a panda/bear, Boruto shows off his newly mastered Shadow Clone Technique and declares the animal as a panda, but Sarada argues it is a bear. Because they are childhood friends and rivals, and that she is always watching him, Boruto feels the need to look good in front of Sarada. Boruto gets in Sarada's way as she moves to capture the panda/bear and he uses Shadow Clones to subdue the panda/bear, and Sarada is angry at Boruto for getting in her way. Mitsuki tells her to leave everything to Boruto because, as the son of the Seventh Hokage and the grandson of the Fourth Hokage, Boruto might become the next Hokage, causing Sarada to angrily reply she will be Hokage. Konohamaru shows off his Kote and captures the bear with the Shadow Imitation Technique, and then shows it to the kids and creates a Rasengan, which leaves them in awe, but it veers off course and accidentally destroys a local farm. When they report to Naruto — who insists that Boruto address him as "Seventh" rather than "Dad" in his office — Boruto insists the mission was so easy he could have done it on his own and Naruto lectures him the importance of teamwork. This angers Boruto, who instead argues on how his father focuses more on his Hokage duties than their family. Boruto warns Naruto to be at Himawari's birthday party or else he will never forgive him. Katasuke comes into the office to ask for Naruto's permission to use the Kote in the Chūnin Exams, but Naruto refuses on the ground the instrument defeats the purpose of the exams, which is nurturing new ninjas. After the scientist leaves, Boruto tells Naruto this is not the lame era Naruto grew up in before storming out of the office. Boruto visits Katasuke to get new software for his video games and the scientist asks him if he plans to enter in the Chūnin Exams, to which Boruto says no. However, Boruto is surprised when Katasuke tells him that the Hokage will be in attendance for the Exams. Boruto later meets up with Shikadai Nara and Inojin Yamanaka to play video games before he is joined by Sarada and Mitsuki, who inform him that Konohamaru sent them to give him his application to the Chunin Exams. Boruto says he doesn't plan to participate and Mitsuki says they need a three-man team or else they can't apply. When Boruto replies he doesn't care, Sarada becomes angry and tells him that her dream is to be Hokage, and he is keeping her from getting closer to her dream. Boruto retorts that he doesn't plan to participate in the Exams because he doesn't want to be Hokage and tells Sarada that if she plans to be Hokage, she better be alone for the rest of her life or else it will cause problems to the people around her. Inojin asks Boruto to help him and Shikadai beat the boss in their game and Boruto gives him his data to make the game easier. But this only upsets them that Boruto is cheating and they leave, which confuses him. Realising that Boruto is just upset at his father for spending less time with him, Sarada tries to cheer him up by suggesting that they enter in the Exams to show off their amazing skills and impress Naruto. Remembering that Naruto will be watching the Exams, Boruto agrees. When asked by Boruto if her father will come watch her enter in the Exams, Sarada says she doubts it. While talking about Sarada's father, Mitsuki comments that his parent told him only Sasuke can fight evenly against Naruto. Before they can ask Mitsuki about his parentage, Hinata and Himawari arrive to pick Boruto up to prepare for Himawari's birthday party. '''Deprivation When Boruto learns that Naruto sent a shadow clone as a stand-in for Himawari's birthday party, Boruto lashes out at his mother as she tries to tell him that Naruto's job as Hokage is very difficult but is important for the village. Boruto further retorts that Naruto must have been lucky to have experienced the joy of having no parents, which upsets Hinata and she tells him that unlike Naruto, Boruto does have a father here. Boruto, however, replies, its not about him but Himawari before he walks away. He goes to Naruto's study and finds his father's old, tattered jacket, and after declaring it to be uncool, he throws it out of the window in a fit of rage. Thinking Naruto was at the front door, Boruto is ready to punch him before he sees that it is Sasuke instead, who has returned to Konoha to warn Naruto of the threat he encountered in another dimension. Hinata informs Sasuke that Naruto is still at his office and he turns to leave, while Boruto realises that Sasuke is his father's rival and he starts to admire him. Sasuke finds Naruto's old jacket in the middle of the street after Boruto threw it out of the window. Having taken the jacket with him, Sasuke meets with Naruto in his office, returns the jacket and discusses a scroll he obtained from Kaguya's abandoned castle, but needs help deciphering because not even his Rinnegan can help. Sasuke says he met Boruto and the boy has turned out to be just like Naruto, who insists that Boruto reminds him of how Sasuke was like when he was younger. However, Naruto retracts that by saying Boruto is not either of them because he has never had to work hard as a ninja and the pristine condition of his clothes serve as an example. They then make a bet on whether the nature of a shinobi has changed in regards to Boruto, to which Sasuke says it hasn't and Naruto says it has. After leaving Naruto's office and on his way home to see his family, Sasuke is attacked by Boruto, whom he easily defeats by getting behind the boy and tripping him. Boruto asks 'Uncle' Sasuke to take him as his student because there is someone he wants to defeat. Unimpressed, Sasuke asks Boruto if he can perform the Rasengan, to which Boruto says no, and Sasuke tells Boruto that he can't be his student if he doesn't know how to use the technique. Boruto then goes to Konohamaru in the middle of the night to ask him to teach him how to perform the Rasengan, and Konohamaru agrees due to his belief it would be an honour. Boruto, however, is dismayed to start off the training with a water balloon and then a rubber ball, but after Konohamaru tells him the hard work his grandfather went through to create and perfect the Rasengan, Boruto goes through several days of training, unaware that Sarada is watching him the whole time. Finally, Boruto is able to perform the Rasengan and shows it to Sasuke, who notes that his is much smaller compared to his many predecessors. Boruto interprets this as Sasuke being disappointed and, in frustration, throws the tiny Rasengan at a tree and it disappears half-way from impact, which Sasuke watches with interest, before he runs off. Sarada, who had been watching from afar, approaches her father and tries to encourage him to accept Boruto. As Sarada speaks on Boruto's behalf, Sasuke says he never said Boruto failed and he was going to accept Boruto as his student, which makes Sarada very happy. Sasuke looks back at the tree, and silently notes a divot in it that was caused by Boruto's Rasengan. The Chūnin Exams ' Boruto goes to Katasuke, who comforts him, as Boruto explains that the training didn't produce any results. Katasuke gives him a Kote, which he says can create a Rasengan, and Boruto accepts it without hesitation but doesn't tell Naruto or Sasuke, knowing they will disapprove. The next day, Boruto creates a standard-sized Rasengan and shows it Sasuke, who notices the Kote on Boruto's forearm. Knowing Boruto is using an instrument, Sasuke voiced his suspicions about Boruto being able to make a larger Rasengan in one day. Boruto replies his talent is nothing like Naruto's and Sasuke says he was hoping that wasn't the case before he starts to walk away. This angered Boruto and he reminded Sasuke of their deal of becoming his student if he learned the Rasengan, and Sasuke agreed to take him as his student. As part of their training, Sasuke starts teaching shurikenjutsu to Boruto. While taking a break and sitting by a bonfire one night, Boruto asks Sasuke to tell him about Naruto. Sasuke described Naruto as a stubborn loser who went around ranting he would be Hokage, but Boruto says he wants to know about Naruto's weaknesses. Sasuke tells him that Naruto was full of weaknesses and a good-for-nothing but he overcame them in order to become the Hokage he is now, and Boruto needs to know who Naruto was back than rather than who he is now. On the first day of the Chūnin Exams, as Sarada prepares to meet with her team, she comments to her mother, Sakura, that she is in higher spirits since her father came home after so long. Sakura blushes and is embarrassed, and Sarada says she can see these things from her mother before taking off. Sakura then insists that Sarada is the happiest. Sarada meets with Boruto, who tells her that he plans to learn about Naruto's weaknesses through his training with Sasuke so he can defeat his father. Sarada scolds him that they need to become Chunins before they can face against Naruto, and they are joined by Mitsuki as they show off their applications for the Exams. In Kumogakure, Momoshiki and Kinshiki extract chakra from Gyūki and attack him with his own Tailed Beast Ball before throwing Killer B into a ravine to leave him to die. Deciding that this was not enough chakra to satisfy their needs, Momoshiki and Kinshiki began making their journey towards Konohagakure. After the two foes left, Killer B managed to swim to the surface with the aid of Gyūki. For the first test, the Genin teams are required to answer a true or false question on the fifth volume of a novel series about ninja strategies. Knowing Sarada read the series, Boruto asks her if she knows the answer but she says she was unaware of a fifth volume. Sarada asks Boruto what answer would her father likely pick, and when Boruto picks false, Sarada picks true because she wants to take a different path than her father. As they proceed with the test, they are at first lead to believe they answered incorrectly when they find themselves falling down a pit with a lake of ink at the bottom. Sarada uses a wire attached to her kunai to keep her and Boruto from falling into the ink while Mitsuki grabs Sarada's hand. Boruto notices a second lake of ink in the false section, leading everyone deduce that anyone who falls into the ink is disqualified, regardless of them getting the question right. They pass the first round. Upon hearing this, Naruto reacted calmly but Shikamaru pressed him to reach out to Boruto. Boruto is unsure whether to use his Kote because it is deemed a form of cheating and he doesn't want to disappoint everyone, but when he receives a congratulations from Naruto via email after winning the first round, Boruto gets agitated that Naruto didn't at least send a Shadow Clone. Back to his training with Sasuke, Boruto struggles with shurikenjutsu and complains to Sasuke that it is Sarada's specialty due to her being Sasuke's daughter and an Uchiha. Sasuke creates multiple shadow clones and explains it is Naruto's specialty but hard work makes it possible for others to learn it. In the second round, Boruto, Sarada, and Mitsuki, and the other competitors are to fight each other and compete for flags. Boruto and his team split up, with Boruto staying behind to protect their flag and Sarada and Mitsuki going to steal other teams' flags. Boruto faces another genin team who nearly overpowers him with the Multiple Shadow Clone Technique and is seemingly about to get his flag. In desperation to win his father's recognition, Boruto uses his Kote to use Water Release and then Lightning Release, defeating his opponents. He radios for Sarada to finish it and Sarada uses her Sharingan to see through a genjutsu the team placed on their flag, and was able to retrieve it, winning the second round. Sarada scolds Boruto about him not being happy but she gets in front of his face and comments his eyes are bluer than Naruto's, causing him to blush and get embarrassed when Mitsuki comes between them. Naruto, who had been nervous about the outcome of the second round, was overjoyed upon learning from Shikamaru that Boruto passed. Sasuke visits Naruto and asks if the scroll is deciphered, and Naruto says it won't be long. Naruto then says he heard from Konohamaru that Sasuke is training Boruto and Naruto hints his sadness at not being able to train his own son but says Sasuke was right about the nature of a shinobi never changing. Sasuke agrees and leaves. Later that day, after returning home, Boruto is surprised to see his father come into his room but is then happy and touched when his father personally congratulates him and voices his pride in him. Naruto initiates a fist bump but Boruto simply smiles to avoid his father seeing his Kote, and after Naruto leaves, Boruto gets overly excited that his father is proud of him. '''From Within Darkness ' In the third round, Boruto fights Yurui but defeats him with his shuriken and the aid of his Kote. Sarada easily defeats her opponent and gets embarrassed when her mother proudly cheers for her from the audience. Naruto sits with his wife and daughter rather than with the other Kage when his son is matched against Shikadai. Boruto seemingly wins after Shikadai surrenders due to being trapped by Boruto's Multiple Shadow Clone Technique. But Naruto senses something is wrong and, after asking Hinata to use her Byakugan, he deduces that Boruto used a Kote to cheat. Meanwhile, the scroll is deciphered and Sasuke quickly goes to warn Naruto. Disappointed that his son has been cheating, Naruto confronts Boruto, deems Shikadai the winner and disqualifies Boruto by taking away his forehead protector and tells Boruto that he will lecture him when they get home. Enraged, Boruto lashes out at Naruto for when does he have time to lecture him and Boruto blames Naruto for everything that has happened. Soon after, the two shinobi that Sasuke fought appear and proceed to attack the arena, which creates chaos. Naruto tries to get Boruto to safety but is knocked out of the arena by Momoshiki. Sasuke saves Sarada from falling debris and is attacked by Kinshiki. Boruto tries to attack Momoshiki with his Kote but all of his attacks end up getting absorbed through Momoshiki's Rinnegan, leaving him scared and defenceless. Naruto grabs his son as Shikamaru tries to restrain the two enemies but fails as Momoshiki absorbs his power. Naruto and Sasuke team up to protect their children, and Sasuke informs Naruto that they can't use their jutsus on the two and Naruto realises he is their target. After introducing themselves as Momoshiki and Kinshiki Ōtsutsuki, Momoshiki and Kinshiki explain they intend to retrieve Kaguya's scattered chakra and cultivate it into a new 'cinnabar panacea', which will grant them eternal youth and supernatural phenomena. Sasuke deduces the scroll foretold the arrival of the two and Kaguya was forming a new White Zetsu army to fight against them, revealing that they are the threat greater than Kaguya that Sasuke has been searching for. Momoshiki and Kinshiki also intend to capture Naruto with the intent of extracting Kurama and using his chakra for their own use. Momoshiki creates a Tailed Beast Ball that is amplified by the jutsu he collected and is about to attack everyone with it. Sarada is fearful of Momoshiki's monstrous strength and falls to her knees, prompting Boruto to create a shadow clone to protect her. Naruto and Sasuke combine Susanoo and Kurama in order to shield themselves from the attack, but Naruto asks Sasuke to take care of Boruto and Sarada. Sasuke guards the children while Naruto tries to stop the attack. Although Naruto stops the attack, he is ultimately captured. Before he disappears, Naruto gives his son a warm smile and Boruto shouts out to his father before he falls unconscious. When Boruto wakes up in the hospital, he finds his mother being healed by Sakura after she tried to save his father. Feeling guilty for how badly he treated his father, Boruto goes into Naruto's office, finds his father's old jacket, and puts it on. Boruto calls himself uncool and Sasuke comes in agreeing. Sasuke tells him that everyone at the Exams scorned him and he got his headband taken away from him, and he is no longer a ninja. He also comments that if it had not been for his sister who adores him and his mother who worries about him, Boruto would be in the same situation as Naruto has been in the past. Boruto asks how his father was able to do what he did and Sasuke tells him he can ask Naruto later because he can sense Naruto's chakra, meaning Naruto is still alive and Sasuke intends to rescue him. Boruto asks Sasuke why he would bother with someone like him and Sasuke replies Boruto is a strong shinobi with the potential to surpass Naruto, and further elaborates that Boruto is not only his best disciple but a bigger loser than Naruto because Boruto hates to lose. Sensing that Naruto is in another dimension, Sasuke activates his Rinnegan to teleport himself to Naruto's location and rescue him. The four Kage ally with Sasuke in the mission to rescue Naruto and Sasuke lets Boruto go with them. Hinata refused to let Boruto go out of fear for his safety, but when Boruto put on Sasuke's scratched forehead protector, she remembered how Naruto was like when he was younger, and she decides to trust him and asked him to take care of his father. 'Boruto Uzumaki! ' Naruto is bound by the Ōtsutsuki pair who tried to extract Kurama's chakra from him but Momoshiki complains it is taking so long. Naruto replies that ninjas don't like taking things easy and they look up to see the other Kage charging at them. The four Kage engage in battle against Kinshiki and Momoshiki while Sasuke and Boruto rescue Naruto, who asks about Boruto and why he's wearing the jacket, and Sasuke says many things happened but Boruto has become a shinobi. Naruto apologised to Boruto for not being there for him, but Boruto said it was alright and he just wanted to hear stories about him. Knowing their ninjutsu will be absorbed by Momoshiki, everyone decides to fight him with taijutsu. Kurotsuchi and Chōjūrō initially captured Kinshiki with Sasuke's help and he then fought Momoshiki with Gaara and Darui. Seeing Sasuke fight Momoshiki, Kinshiki broke free and unleashed a destructive blast around him to throw everyone off, although it left him injured. To everyone's horror, Momoshiki turns Kinshiki into a chakra fruit and swallows him, which increases his strength and makes him undergo a drastic physical change. Sasuke and Naruto team up to fight against him and manage to overpower Momoshiki for a short time with taijutsu before Naruto is briefly imprisoned by boulders and Sasuke is severely burned by Momoshiki's Lava Chakra. Naruto comes to Sasuke's aid with his Tailed Beast Mode and becomes enraged at seeing his friend so badly hurt but is relieved to find he is okay and can still fight after being healed by Kurama's chakra. They manage to gain the upper hand when Naruto combines Kurama with Sasuke's Susanoo, which increases Kurama's chakra, and they cut Momoshiki's magma creature in half. However, after Momoshiki is defeated, Katasuke uses his device on Momoshiki, in an attempt to finish him off, but Momoshiki absorbs all of his attacks and restores his strength. Momoshiki captures the other Kage in a shadow jutsu and bounds Naruto to attempt to extract the Kurama once again but intends to kill the other Kage. Sasuke protects Boruto from Momoshiki's attacks and tells Boruto use the Vanishing Rasengan. Boruto doubts that it will actually work, but Sasuke encourages him to trust his master. Boruto launches his Rasengan at Momoshiki, who is knocked down from the impact, and frees Naruto and the Kage. In an effort to finish Momoshiki off once and for all, Naruto lends his chakra to Boruto while Sasuke distracts Momoshiki long enough for Boruto to create a giant Rasengan. Boruto uses a shadow clone to ambush Momoshiki and take out his Rinnegan before Boruto launches his attack on Momoshiki and destroys him, with his right arm severely burned as a result. After the battle, Naruto and Sasuke sit by each other and Sasuke declares he won their bet, to which Naruto agrees. From this experience, Boruto and Naruto reconcile their differences. After the battle, Boruto posed for a photograph with Naruto, Sasuke, and the four other Kage. One morning, Hinata is knitting Boruto's jacket but Boruto tells her it looks fine the way it is and reminds Naruto they need to leave. After leaving home, Boruto and Naruto fist-bumped and asked the other to do their best as they left for a mission and for work respectively. For his role in defeating Momoshiki, Boruto has become a hero and received lots of attention, although Sarada remained angry at him for cheating despite Boruto's many apologies to her. Boruto, Sarada, Mitsuki, and Konohamaru are set on a mission to capture a bear that is running loose in the village. When asked by Sarada if he now wanted to be Hokage, Boruto tells her that he doesn't want to be Hokage and he will protect her if she becomes Hokage, causing her to blush deeply. Boruto further says he wants to be a shinobi like Sasuke and he will follow his own ninja way, as Sarada stares at him in amazement and blushing at him. Noticing from afar, Sasuke and Sakura, both smiling, watch the children. Konohamaru is chased by a wild bear and Boruto, Sarada, and Mitsuki jump from the Hokage Monument and into the air, as Boruto prepares to launch a Rasengan. After successfully defeat the wild bear, Boruto asks Mitsuki who his parents are. Mitsuki replies that he is the son of Orochimaru. Shocked, Sarada asks if Orochimaru is his mother or father, to which Mitsuki says it doesn't matter, and Boruto angrily demands to know who Orochimaru is, who is watching them from a building above. 'Reception ' The film has grossed ¥2.02 billion (US$16.8 million) after three weekends, topping its prequel as the highest grossing feature film in the franchise.3 'Promotional Material ' * Zai no Sho — A limited edition official movie book that was given to those who watched the movie in Japanese theatres. It contains an one-shot manga named "The Day Naruto Became Hokage" (ナルトが火影になった日, Naruto ga Hokage ni natta Hi), as well as chapter 700 in full colour. * A light novel adaptation, written by Ukyō Kodachi, was released in Japan on August 10, 2015 (ISBN 978-4087033731). * Boruto: Road to B — A manga-omake collaboration between Masashi Kishimoto, author of Naruto, and Kenji Taira, author of Rock Lee's Springtime of Youth Full Power Ninja Chronicles and Sasuke Uchiha's Sharingan Legend. * The Day Naruto Became Hokage — an OVA that was adapted from a manga-omake was included with the special edition DVD and Blu-ray releases of the film. '''Trivia * The movie has two promotional posters drawn by Kishimoto. * In addition to writing the light novel of the movie, Ukyō Kodachi also collaborated with Kishimoto on the movie screenplay. * The theme song for the movie is "Diver", performed by KANA-BOON. * The English release date of the movie coincides with Naruto Uzumaki's birthday. * During the last fight against Momoshiki and Kinshiki, at roughly 01:15:00, Kakashi's ninken Pakkun can be seen.